Coup D'IaHB: Nothing Heals Me Like You Do
by Darkchilde
Summary: After a hard day, Caitie find comfort in the arms of the man she loves...


Disclaimer: Not owned by me--though, I do claim Jamie's torso as my own! *dimples* It's MINE, MINE you hear me!? :) Anyway, this story is set in one of my universes where Jamie and Caitie got together. Their **already** together in this fic, people. I can't decide what fic it goes after, so you pick! :) The title comes from the song "London Rain

Nothing Heals Me Like You Do 

Caitie Roth slammed the door of her locker with a loud 'bang', and then kicked it slightly for good measure. The petite dark haired girl raked her fingers through her hair, fighting the urge to rip out every single strand by it's roots. 

Caitie was NOT in a good mood. There was just something about the same old routine, day in, day out, that just got on her last nerve with the sameness of it all. The girl constantly found herself wishing that she was somewhere else while at school--today wasn't any different.

Between having to listen to another lecture on her outfit and her attitude from the school's VP, Carson, she also had to put up with wading through cheerleaders when she had gone to get Val's history notes. That inside would have been sufficient torture, but no, she had to listen to Heather whats-her-face and Jasmine whisper about her behind her back. 

'What a freak.'

'Like, totally. I wonder why Val even hangs out with her?'

'You know what I heard...I heard that she has, like, actually drunk BLOOD before--she's in some kinda freaky vampire cult, that's why she wears all black and hangs out in the shadows. PLUS she had to eat her little sister to get in! With mustard!'

'Eeewww...really?'

'Totally!'

Caitie shook her head, trying to get the two 'popular' girls catty remarks out of her mind. She hadn't ever let anything like that bother her before--why was it getting to her now? She sighed, and ran her fingers though her hair again, not caring if it made her hair look like something out of a Picasso painting. 

Thankfully, Val hadn't heard the girls comments. Caitie didn't really think that her blonde best friend was ready to handle the real reason that Caitie didn't like her cheerleading comrades. 

There really wasn't one good thing about school, Caitie reflected bitterly. Stupid classes, more nasty people then not, and just a long, dull march through mundaness. Sighing softly to herself, she turned to leave, brushing a lock of black hair behind her ear as it fell into her face--and spotted something good about school. 

Actually, it--or more accurately, he--was probably the best thing about school--if there was such a thing, of course.

And that good thing was walking down the hallway at that very moment, his perfectly shaped lips pulled into his patented sexy grin, the one that just screamed 'I'm getting into trouble--wanna help?'. Caitie felt her lips twitch in response, but she was in far to bad a mood to let one of Jamie Waite's devil-may care grins pull her in. 

__

I'm coming home to you  
I'm alive I'm a mess  
I can't wait to get home to you  
To get warm and undressed  


"Hey, beautiful." Jamie greeted her, stopping in front of her and winking broadly at her. Caitie couldn't stop the euphoric feeling that rose throughout her entire body and made the hair on the beck of her neck stand on end. She shook her head, stepping forward and boosting herself up on her toes to give Jamie a light kiss. 

"Hey, yourself. What are you still doing here? I thought you were on duty tonight?" Caitie asked her boyfriend, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it lightly. 

"Well, I am--I just felt like being late." Jamie informed her, tugging her toward him with their linked hands. Caitie smiled up at him, all of her worries melting like sugar in the rain under the warmth of Jamie's beaming smile. 

"Oh, is that a fact? And what were you planning on doing to make yourself late?" Caitie demanded, the grin on her face spreading into a true smile. 

"I was maybe thinking..." Jamie leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead, dropping their linked hands as he did so, to wrap both of his arms around her waist and tug her against him. 

Caitie smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming. "Go on..." 

"Or maybe..." Jamie trailed off again, kissing the tip of her nose with his soft lips, lifting one hand to her face to caress her cheek gently. 

"I like that idea." She told him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself up on her toes. 

"I like this idea better..." Jamie growled playfully, kissing her fully on the lips, his mouth automatically molding to hers. Caitie felt her knees go weak at the feel of his mouth pressing against hers, and she leaned further into him, her fingers finding the small, soft baby hairs that grew at the nape of his neck. 

__

There've been changes beyond my dreams  
Everybody wants me to sing  
There've been changes beyond my grasp  
Things I'm sinking in  


A few seconds later, Jamie broke the kiss, and nuzzled his head against her cheek for a minute, before burying his nose in her hair and nearly crushing her in a tight hug. Caitie hugged back, all the tension completely melting away from her frame as Jamie held her close. 

This was exactly what she needed right now, she realized, leaning against Jamie's tall frame, her head instinctively finding the most comfortable place on his shoulder. Caitie sighed, and melted against him even more, rolling her eyes slightly. 

"What did Val tell you?" 

"Whats that supposed to mean? I can't wanna make out with my beautiful girlfriend for no reason?" Caitie could hear the slight defensive tone that his voice took, declaring, as loudly as if he had spoken the words, 'I'm lying.'. 

"Liar. What did Val tell you?" Caitie leaned back in his arms and looked up at him expectantly, lifting her eyebrow and smirking at him in amusement. Jamie winced, and leaned his forehead against hers slightly. 

"So what if she did tell me something?" Jamie gave in, his fingers trailing up her spine, butterfly quick. He pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth, before kissing her nose again, and then her forehead. "I'm just worried about you. It happens. Deal." 

"I'm not complaining." Caitie looked up into his eyes and got lost in their dark depths for an instant, before smiling and laying her head on his shoulder. "I just wanna know what Val told you, so that I can grill her later."

"Girls are weird." Jamie laughed, and Caitie swatted his arm softly, not taking her head off of his shoulder. "She just said that you didn't look real happy when she saw you sixth period. She said that she was gonna try and talk to you after school today, but I guess I beat her to it." 

__

So keep me in your bed all day  
Nothing heals me like you do  
And when somebody knows you well  
Well there's no comfort like that  
And when somebody needs you  
Well there's no drug like that  


Caitie grinned, and shook her head. "So you figured that seducing me in the middle of the hallway would be a good way of making me happy?" 

"Yes I did. Came up with that idea all by myself too. Is it working?" Jamie asked, rubbing her back slightly. She could feel him smiling into her hair, and her mouth spilt into another grin. She couldn't help but smile when Jamie was around, for some reason. 

"Oh yeah." She informed him, looking up into his face. 

"Good." Jamie allowed, leaning forward to press a another kiss to her mouth. Caitie let herself melt against him, pushing herself up on her toes as she did so, her arms tightening around his neck. 

__

So keep me in your bed all day  
Nothing heals me like you do  
And when I'm home, curled in your arms  
And I'm safe again  
I'll close my eyes and sleep  
To the sound of London Rain  


The sound of a throat clearing caught their attention, making them separate and look for the source of the sound. 

Val Linear stood with her arms crossed over her chest, fighting a loosing battle with the smile that wanted to pull at her lips. Caitie could feel her cheeks turning slightly red, but Jamie managed to hold onto his composure. 

"Hi Val." 

"Yeah, hi." Val finally let the smile grace her lips, and her bright blue eyes danced over the two for a minute, before she shook her head. "I guess you're okay Caitie, so I'm going to go now, and let you two...umm...continue?" 

"That'll work." Jamie nodded his head, turning his attention back to Caitie who was struggling not to laugh. 

"I'll tell Alex you'll be late, Jamie!" Val called over her shoulder, looking back to see the two once again lip locked. "Very, VERY late..." 

__

So keep me in your bed all day  
Nothing heals me like you do  
Nothing falls like London Rain  
Nothing heals me like you do  
Nothing falls like London Rain  
Nothing heals me like you do  



End file.
